WSZYSTKO NIE TAK
by Modrzew
Summary: Pięcioletni Harry Potter ucieka od Dursleyów i spotyka disneyowską księżniczkę! Co z tego wynikło? Dla Harry'ego - coś dobrego. A dla innych bohaterów... Ano... Różnie.


**Wszystko nie tak**

Zimny listopadowy wiatr targał bezlistne korony drzew w londyńskim parku, ale Aurelii to nie przeszkadzało. Potrafiła się ogrzać. Przytuliła się do śnieżnobiałej szyi Auny i lekko trąciła piętą bok jednorożca.

– Pobiegnij trochę szybciej – poprosiła. Auna zarżała i pomknęła po alejce. Nagle zaryła kopytami w ziemię zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Aurelia kurczowo chwyciła klacz za grzywę, chroniąc się przed upadkiem.

– Co się stało? – spytała. Auna przyklękła, więc dziewczynka zsunęła się z jej grzbietu i zeszła na trawnik. Dwa kroki od niej leżał na ziemi mały, rozpaczliwie płaczący chłopiec.

„Skąd się tu wziął?" – pomyślała. Pochyliła się i delikatnie dotknęła ciemnej głowy dziecka. Wzdrygnął się i próbował uciec, ale Aurelia była szybsza i błyskawicznie go zablokowała, uniemożliwiając mu teleportację. Wyprostowała się i odsunęła, nie chcąc straszyć małego. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Miał niesamowite, szmaragdowe oczy. Aurelia zadrżała. To były oczy dziecka, które w życiu zaznało jedynie bólu i rozpaczy. I dawno przestało pytać, dlaczego jest źle traktowane.

– Nie bój się – powiedziała cicho. – Ja cię nie skrzywdzę.

###

Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał w górę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Przed nim stała księżniczka z bajek Disneya!

Czyżby śnił? I co się stało? Jeszcze kilka minut temu ciotka i wuj bili go i wrzeszczeli… Nagle wszystko zniknęło w kalejdoskopowym wirze, a on leciał gdzieś oślepiany migającymi światłami. Lot skończył się i po chwili upadł na ziemię, prosto w kałużę. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, wokół było ciemno i potwornie zimno. Znacznie zimniej, niż w komórce pod schodami, gdzie go zamykano. Rozpłakał się. A potem poczuł, że ktoś go dotknął.

– Nie bój się – usłyszał dziewczęcy głos. – Ja cię nie skrzywdzę.

Uwierzył. Poczuł strach, ale i ulgę.

Wstał i przyjrzał się dziewczynce uważnie. Była ubrana w różową sukienkę z krótkimi, bufiastymi rękawkami i z mnóstwem falbanek ozdobionych złotą koronką. Złociste włosy skręcające się w piękne loki opadały jej falą na plecy, sięgając do pasa. Na głowie miała połyskujący złociście diadem a w uszach kolczyki, złote i ozdobione świecącymi kryształkami. Śnieżnobiałe koronkowe pończoszki i równie białe koronkowe rękawiczki za łokcie oraz złote lakierowane pantofelki z różowymi kokardkami i różowymi wstążkami zawiązanymi wokół kostek dopełniały obrazu.

Dziewczynka była od niego na pewno nieco starsza, ale chyba niewiele.

Obok niej stał koń… Nie, to był jednorożec! Srebrzysta sierść zwierzęcia iskrzyła się w świetle gwiazd. Postacie jednorożca i dziewczynki otaczała miękka tęczowa poświata.

Ale księżniczka powinna mieć pałac i służbę!

Zaś tutaj, wokół nich, były drzewa bez liści, a pod nogami błoto i wilgotna, brzydka trawa. Tylko że to błoto nie plamiło bucików dziewczynki, a ona sama unosiła się kilka cali nad ziemią, tak samo jak towarzyszący jej jednorożec. Lodowaty wiatr nie robił na niej żadnego wrażenia.

Była z innego świata! Popatrzył na nią z nadzieją. Może go ze sobą zabierze? Nie chciał wracać do Dursleyów!

###

Chłopiec wstał i popatrzył na nią z niemym błaganiem. Aurelia westchnęła w duchu. Nie musiała o nic pytać, sprawa była oczywista. Ten mały tak samo jak ona miał zdolności paranormalne i jego rodzina się nad nim z tego powodu znęcała. Na pewno go bili i dręczyli na różne sposoby, bo chcieli by był „normalny" i myśleli, że w ten sposób go „nauczą" tej swojej „normalności"! Jak dobrze to znała z własnego życia! Ogarnęła ją złość na ludzką głupotę. Zamiast się cieszyć, że mają niezwykłe dziecko, chcieli pozbawić go jego zdolności. O, nie! Ten mały nigdy nie wróci do ludzi, którzy nie potrafili go docenić. Zabierze go do domu. Jasper na pewno coś wymyśli. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopca.

− Jak się nazywasz? − spytała.

− Harry… − szepnął.

− Jestem Aurelia − przedstawiła się. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. − Chodź ze mną − zaproponowała.

Chwycił ją za dłoń i mocno ścisnął. Jego palce były lodowato zimne.

− Jestem głodny − powiedział cicho. − Dasz mi coś jeść? − spytał z nadzieją.

− Dam − obiecała. − Chodź.

###

Londyński park był pusty. Wiatr ustał. W kałuży leżały połamane okrągłe okulary posklejane przezroczystą taśmą.

###

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Księżniczka Aurelia wzięła go za rękę i obiecała, że da mu jeść! Jej palce były ciepłe i miękkie.

Znów ogarnął go kalejdoskopowy wir. Ale tym razem się nie bał bo księżniczka mocno trzymała jego dłoń.

Wirowanie ustało. Znajdowali się przed ponuro wyglądającym budynkiem. Czyżby to tu było wejście do Krainy Baśni? Ale może właśnie o to chodziło, żeby niewtajemniczeni nie zainteresowali się, co tu się kryje?

Metalowe wrota pokryte rozmazanymi napisami, złuszczającą się farbą i plamami rdzy powoli się rozsunęły, cicho, bez żadnego dźwięku. Harry podświadomie spodziewał się, że będą zgrzytać i skrzypieć, ale obie wielkie płyty wrót przesunęły się całkowicie bezgłośnie. Gdy jednorożec wbiegł do środka równie cicho zamknęły się za nimi.

Harry z ogromnym zaciekawieniem rozglądał się dookoła. Bez zdziwienia przyjął zapalenie się elektrycznych lamp. Ich światło zalewało wnętrze i sprawiało, że wszystkie szczegóły otoczenia były doskonale widoczne. Chłopiec westchnął z zadowoleniem. Tak! Był w Krainie Baśni! Wspaniałe wnętrze budynku utwierdzało go w tym przekonaniu. Kamienne kolumny, tak wypolerowane że przypominały lustra, posadzka z barwnej mozaiki i zawieszony wysoko szklany dach, przez który widać było niebo. Teraz ciemne i zachmurzone, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jego życie się zmieniło. Trafił do raju.

− Jasper! − zawołała księżniczka.

− W kuchni! − odpowiedział męski głos.

Aurelia uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego.

− Świetnie się składa, Jasper szykuje kolację − powiedziała z zadowoleniem i chwyciła chłopca za rękę. − Chodź!

Gdy wchodzili po pięknych marmurowych schodach, chłopiec zastanawiał się, kim jest Jasper. Sługą księżniczki? A może bratem? No nic. Zaraz się dowie…

Młody mężczyzna ustawiał na stole talerze.

− O! − wykrzyknął. − Mamy gościa!

A potem uśmiechnął się do chłopca, prawdziwym, szczerym uśmiechem.

− To jest Harry − przedstawiła go księżniczka. − Jest taki sam jak ja. Zostanie z nami! − oznajmiła stanowczo.

− Nie mam nic przeciwko temu − zgodził się mężczyzna.

Harry nie zauważył znaczących spojrzeń, jakie Jasper i Aurelia wymienili między sobą. Mężczyzna postawił przed nim na stole talerz z kanapkami, a obok drugi z jajecznicą! I kubek z gorącą czekoladą!

− Siadaj i jedz − powiedziała Aurelia przysuwając mu krzesło. Nie musiała powtarzać zaproszenia.

− Jedz powoli i dokładnie żuj każdy kęs, bo inaczej będzie cię bolał brzuch − ostrzegł go Jasper.

Harry posłuchał. Starannie gryzł jedzenie i małymi łyczkami popijał czekoladę. W jakiś sposób czuł się bezpiecznie, był pewien że nikt mu nie odbierze jedzenia ani go nie uderzy. Mężczyzna wstał od stołu i wyszedł z kuchni, ale księżniczka siedziała obok niego i też jadła kanapki i piła czekoladę delektując się każdym łykiem. Gdy po kanapkach i jajecznicy zostało tylko wspomnienie, na stole pojawiła się patera z owocami. Harry'ego nie zdziwiło, że brudne naczynia uniosły się i popłynęły w powietrzu a potem cicho wylądowały w zlewie. W Krainie Baśni oczywiście działała magia. Aurelia podała mu banana. Nigdy wcześniej nie spróbował tego owocu, Dursleyowie dopilnowali, żeby to się nie stało. Wszystkie owoce jakie kupowali zjadali sami i nie pozwolili Harry'emu nawet na polizanie któregoś. Banan cudownie pachniał a smakował jeszcze lepiej.

Gdy Harry kończył jeść banana do kuchni wrócił Jasper. Nie był sam. Towarzyszyła mu młoda kobieta.

− To jest Anna − przedstawił ją. − Jest lekarzem.

− Nie bój się − powiedziała kobieta uśmiechając się łagodnie. − Zbadam cię i jeśli potrzebujesz leczenia, to ci pomogę.

− Nie boję się − zapewnił ją Harry.

###

Dwoje dorosłych i dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka siedzieli na kanapie z ponurymi minami.

− Jak można coś takiego zrobić dziecku? − wyszeptała kobieta.

− Można! − warknęła Aurelia.

− Daj spokój, Anno − westchnął Jasper. Na jego twarzy widać było znużenie i rezygnację. − Nie pierwszy raz widzisz takie rany. I niedożywienie.

− Ale nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić! − jęknęła lekarka.

− Pomyślmy lepiej, co teraz zrobimy − powiedział mężczyzna. − To Harry Potter…

− Jest znacznie gorzej niż myślicie − oznajmiła dziewczynka. − Ktoś go owinął złą energią. Pamiętacie jak w wakacje zaatakowała mnie ośmiornica? Odciąłeś nożem mackę, którą mnie złapała za kostkę − zwróciła się do Jaspera.

− Oczywiście, że pamiętamy! − wykrzyknęła Anna.

− Harry'ego owijają takie macki… energetyczne − wyjaśniła Aurelia z posępną miną. − Ktoś go monitoruje. I nie tylko to!

− Czy… dałabyś radę… − Anna urwała, nie wiedząc jak sformułować we właściwy sposób pytanie.

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową.

− Spróbuję to od niego odczepić − powiedziała, bez pudła domyślając się o co chodzi lekarce. − Jeśli mi pożyczycie swojej energii − dodała.

###

Trzy pary oczu spoglądały na śpiącego chłopca. Na jego drobnej twarzyczce zastygł wyraz bólu. Jasper z zawziętością obiecywał sobie w myślach, że Dursleyowie zapłacą za znęcanie się nad tym dzieckiem. Układał już w głowie plan kampanii. Anna czuła bezsilną rozpacz. Zawsze tak reagowała na okrucieństwo dotykające bezbronne dzieci. Mały Harry był taki słodki! Powinien być otoczony miłością i troską…

Aurelia pochyliła się nad chłopcem i delikatnie dotknęła blizny na jego czole. Wzdrygnęła się i gwałtownie cofnęła rękę, jakby się oparzyła.

− Tu, w bliźnie jest najgorzej − powiedziała. − Ale usunę to!

Jasper i Anna położyli dłonie na ramionach dziewczynki. Robili to już wielokrotnie. Ten kontakt umożliwił im wejście do świata istot paranormalnych. Oboje mieli niewielkie talenty, ale Aurelia była wyjątkowa. Dzięki niej zetknęli się z jednorożcami, centaurami i goblinami i mogli wejść do stref zamkniętych dla zwykłych ludzi. Teraz widzieli to, co widziała ona, patrzyli jej oczami. Widok był przerażający! Małego chłopca spowijały obrzydliwe, świecące srebrzyście macki, ciągnące się gdzieś daleko, daleko w przestrzeń. Końce macek wnikały do aury Harry'ego, wkłuwały się do serca, mózgu, wciskały się w kości i w krwiobieg. W bliźnie na czole tkwiła czarna iskierka, która pulsowała i migotała. Jedna z macek dotykała tej iskry. Emanowało z niej coś absolutnie ohydnego, wywołującego mdłości. Harry walczył z tym czymś, bo czarne ohydztwo otoczone było ekranem energetycznym, który jak skorupa więził je i blokował. Jedyny wyłom w osłonie stanowił otwór, przez który iskry dotykała srebrna macka. I czarne ścierwo wykorzystało go, wykształcając coś w rodzaju żądła albo ssawki, przez którą kradło energię z aury chłopca.

− Myślę, że najpierw trzeba odciąć te macki − odezwał się Jasper.

− Masz rację − zgodziła się Aurelia. − Muszę się skoncentrować…

Przez długą chwilę panowała cisza. Aurelia postanowiła skupić swoją energię w cienką wiązkę tworząc coś na kształt świetlnego miecza, takiego jakimi posługiwali się bohaterowie z Gwiezdnych Wojen. Laserowe światło w realu mogło ciąć najtwardszą stal i diamenty, zatem skupiona wiązka jej energetycznego pola wzmocnionego siłą Jaspera i Anny powinna wystarczyć. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Do głowy przyszedł jej nowy pomysł. Nie tylko odetnie te przewody, ale wyśle nimi energetyczny impuls do źródła! Tak, żeby zakłócić jego pracę. Wyśle energetyczną bombę!

Złocistoczerwone ostrze przecięło wszystkie owijające Harry'ego macki. Zafalowały niespokojnie, jakby próbowały połączyć się z odciętymi końcówkami, ale Aurelia nie dała im takiej szansy. Pchnęła w nie kulę energii, która popłynęła tymi kablami, tam skąd je wysłano. Srebrzyste macki zaczęły pulsować świetlistymi ognikami, robiły się coraz bledsze, wreszcie zamigotały i zniknęły.

###

Daleko od Londynu, w prastarym, szkockim zamku zwanym Hogwart, w którym od tysiąca lat nauczano magii małe czarownice i czarodziejów, w gabinecie dyrektora, stary czarodziej pisał coś na arkuszu pergaminu. Od czasu do czasu unosił głowę i spoglądał w okno. Co prawda listopadowa noc nie dostarczała żadnych ciekawych widoków, zatem niczego interesującego nie mógł zobaczyć. W szyby uderzały podmuchy wiatru niosące ze sobą krople deszczu. Chmury zasłaniały gwiazdy i księżyc.

Nagle odgłos wybuchu wdarł się do uszu starego mężczyzny. Starzec uniósł głowę i z niedowierzaniem patrzył na regał, z którego spadły na podłogę szczątki srebrzystego magicznego instrumentu. Chwilę później zorientował się, CO uległo zniszczeniu i zerwał się na równe nogi. I to było wszystko, co zdołał zrobić. W następnej sekundzie w gabinecie rozpętało się pandemonium. Kolejne instrumenty wybuchały i rozpadały się przy akompaniamencie ostrych trzasków i wystrzeliwując efektowne iskry. Jakby tego było mało, portrety byłych dyrektorów i dyrektorek pospadały ze ścian. Sejf ukryty za wizerunkiem Armando Dippeta wręcz wyskoczył ze ściany i rozsypał się z głuchym jękiem. Fiolki z krwią i włosami Harry'ego Pottera wytoczyły się z niego i potłukły. Zaklęcie zastoju utrzymujące krew w stanie świeżości rozwiało się i oczywiście na dywanie zostały tylko rude skrzepy. Niestety, to nie był koniec. Katastrofa rozwijała się dalej. Wśród strzępów dokumentów ukrytych w sejfie pojawiły się płomienie i błyskawicznie pochłonęły to, co wydostało się z okruchów szkła, pozostałych z probówek. Możliwość kontroli Chłopca− Który−Przeżył została unicestwiona!

Myślodsiewnia wypadła z szafki, w której stała, przewróciła się i cały magiczny płyn wylał się z czaszy i wsiąkł w dywan.

Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu, zarejestrował to kątem oka, ale nie poświęcił temu zdarzeniu ani jednej myśli, gdyż całkowitą jego uwagę pochłaniał ogień na dywanie. Zwykłe Aquamenti nie podziałało, to była Diabelska Pożoga! Na szczęście potężny stary czarodziej potrafił ją zatrzymać, choć zajęło mu to aż trzy długie minuty. Rozejrzał się po zrujnowanym pomieszczeniu i ciężko westchnął. Sprawdził czy gdzieś nie pozostały ślady groźnego zaklęcia. Z ulgą stwierdził, że nic się już nie tliło, jego magia w połączeniu z siłami obronnymi zamku zażegnała niebezpieczeństwo. Obrzucił ponurym spojrzeniem rozrzucone po gabinecie szczątki i zdecydował, że zajmie się tym później. Znacznie pilniejsze było udanie się na Privet Drive.

###

Kilka pstryknięć wygaszaczem i wszystkie latarnie na ulicy Privet Drive zgasły. Niewidzialny Dumbledore zbliżył się do domu numer cztery i stanął przy furtce. Nie zamierzał wchodzić, nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Zaklęcia oraz pole ochronne zniknęły z posesji Dursleyów. Nie było nawet najmniejszego śladu magii. Zimny strach ścisnął starego czarodzieja za gardło. Gdzie jest Harry Potter?!

Wnikliwe zbadanie otoczenia dało rezultat w postaci odkrycia nikłego śladu aportacji. Jedyne, co Dumbledore mógł teraz zrobić, to podążenie tym śladem.

###

Stary czarodziej ukląkł przy kałuży i ostrożnie podniósł połamane i poklejone taśmą okulary. Rozsypały mu się w dłoniach. I tu także nie odkrył żadnego śladu magii.

Harry Potter zniknął.

Dumbledore zrozumiał, że tu już nic nie znajdzie. Odrzucił szczątki okularów i aportował się z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Gdyby przyjrzał się dokładniej krzewom rosnącym przy parkowej alejce, może zauważyłby długi śnieżnobiały włos zaczepiony na jednej z gałązek? Ale tak się nie stało.

###

Aurelia zdawała sobie sprawę, że musi się spieszyć. Odcięte końcówki energetycznych macek wciąż tkwiły w ciele chłopca i czerpały z jego energetycznego pola. Harry walczył z nimi, ale był zmęczony i wyczerpany i jego obrona słabła. Zastanowiła się, jak najlepiej sobie z tym świństwem poradzić. Czy wyrywać je po kolei, jak chwasty? A może… Uśmiechnęła się. Już wiedziała, co zrobić. Pomysł podsunęło jej wspomnienie ośmiornicy, która ją zaatakowała latem. Obrzydliwy dotyk macki pokrytej ssawkami… Brr! Ośmiornica skończyła żywot na półmisku. Została zjedzona i okazała się zaskakująco smaczna. No, ale nic dziwnego w tym nie było, Jasper był mistrzem kucharskim. Ciało ośmiornicy dostarczyło im trojgu energii. Z tymi mackami można będzie zrobić to samo. Rozpuści je i wyssie ich energię, zasilając własną aurę, oraz aury Harry'ego, Jaspera i Anny! Ale do tego potrzebna będzie współpraca małego.

− Harry, obudź się − powiedziała, delikatnie dotykając policzka chłopca.

Harry otworzył oczy. Czuł się dziwnie. Coś było nie tak. Był jakby lżejszy i miał wrażenie, że spadł z niego jakiś przygniatający go do tej pory wielki ciężar.

− Ccco… się stało? − spytał.

− Ktoś ssał z ciebie energię − odpowiedziała Aurelia. − I resztki ssawek wciąż tkwią w twoim ciele. Musimy połączyć swoje siły i rozpuścić te paskudztwa.

Chwyciła go za rękę. Harry poczuł jak w jego ciele rozlewa się fala ciepła. Nie zrozumiał, co księżniczka powiedziała, ale ufał jej. Miał wrażenie, że otula go miękki, delikatny kocyk, który pięknie pachniał. Ból, czający się gdzieś wewnątrz ciała zniknął razem z sennością.

Doktor Anna pogłaskała go po twarzy.

− Już w porządku! − zawołała radośnie księżniczka. − Udało się!

Harry usiadł i rozejrzał się. Pokój, w którym się znajdowali był wspaniały. Większy od całego domu Dursleyów i piękny. No, ale w Krainie Baśni nie mogło być przecież nic brzydkiego! Ale uczucie ssania w żołądku wyparło z jego głowy wszelkie myśli poza pragnieniem zjedzenia czegoś.

− Jestem głodny − powiedział.

− My też! − zaśmiała się Anna.

###

− Teraz musimy sobie poradzić z tą czarną pijawką w twojej bliźnie − powiedziała Anna, delikatnie dotykając czoła Harry'ego.

− Jaką pijawką? − zapytał przerażonym głosem Harry. − Coś siedzi w mojej głowie?!

− Tak, niestety − potwierdziła Aurelia. − Taki magiczny pasożyt. − Nie martw się, zaraz go usuniemy.

− Mam pomysł! − oznajmił Jasper. − Poproś Aunę i Wiatrogrzywego o kilka kropel krwi. − zwrócił się do Aurelii. − To paskudztwo jest pozostałością po silnej czarnomagicznej klątwie, krew jednorożców na pewno pomoże je zniszczyć.

− Bardzo dobrze! − zawołała Aurelia. − Świetna myśl. Na pewno się zgodzą!

− Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu − zarządziła Anna. − Nie zaszkodzi użycie lampy bakteriobójczej. Magia magią, ale bakterie i wirusy są niebezpieczne zawsze i lepiej się ich pozbyć. Nie wiadomo, co w tej bliźnie siedzi. Jest zaogniona. Chcę zapobiec zakażeniu.

− Słusznie − zgodził się Jasper. − Przygotuj też laser do tamowania krwawień. Może być potrzebny.

###

Harry spał spokojnie, wtulony w miękką poduszkę. Blizna na jego czole była już bardzo słabo widoczna.

Anna siedziała przy biurku i pisała raport o stanie zdrowia Harry'ego dla policji i sądu.

− Skończyłam! − oznajmiła. − To teraz powiedz w jaki sposób planujesz rozegranie całej sprawy − zażądała patrząc na Jaspera.

− Wykorzystamy Ritę Skeeter!

− Doskonały pomysł! − pochwaliła Anna. − Już ona odpowiednio to przedstawi. Ale w takim razie muszę trochę przerobić ten raport. Tak, żeby nikt magiczny nie miał wątpliwości, że pogardzani przez nich mugole gładko poradzili sobie z czarnomagicznym zaklęciem.

− Ścierpła mi skóra, jak z blizny Harry'ego trysnęła czarna zjawa − westchnął Jasper.

− Mnie też − skrzywiła się Anna.

− Na szczęście krew jednorożców i laser sobie z tym paskudztwem poradziły − powiedziała z satysfakcją Aurelia. − A ta czarna maź, co wypłynęła z blizny… Jak myślicie, co to jest?

− Jutro zaniosę to do laboratorium. Też jestem bardzo ciekawa − wyznała Anna.

Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia jakie konsekwencje dla czarodziejskiego świata przyniosły ich działania.

###

Dziesięcioletnia czarownica, pojmująca magię intuicyjnie, zrobiła to, na co nie odważył się najpotężniejszy mag świata. A może nie chciał?

###

Jak kamień rzucony na nieruchomą powierzchnię stawu wzbudza kręgi na wodzie, tak usunięcie pozostałości mrocznego przekleństwa z blizny Harry'ego Pottera spowodowało fale zaburzeń w polu magii.

###

Narcyzę Malfoy wyrwał ze snu straszliwy krzyk Lucjusza. Usiadła gwałtownie i z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w rzucającego się po łóżku męża. Twarz wykrzywiona potwornym grymasem bólu przypominała maskę.

Zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, do sypialni wtargnęły skrzaty, aportując się tuż przy łóżku. Najstarsza skrzatka trzymała w ramionach śpiącego Draco.

− Dwór się pali! Piekielna Pożoga! − wrzasnął Zgredek.

Sekundę później pani Malfoy stała boso w koszuli nocnej na trawniku otoczona przez lamentujące skrzaty. U jej stóp leżał nieprzytomny Lucjusz. Draco obudził się i zanosił szlochem w ramionach skrzaciej niani. Narcyza Malfoy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w Diabelską Pożogę pochłaniającą Malfoy Manor. Gdzieś niedaleko wśród krzewów skrzeczały pawie.

Minutę później na terenie posiadłości pojawili się aurorzy. Niestety, nie było już nic do uratowania. Piękna rezydencja stała się stertą popiołu.


End file.
